Blessing in Disguise
by T3hG33k
Summary: Severus is cursed by Lord Voldemort and sent directly to Order Headquarters. Will they be able to break the curse before Voldemort is able to follow through with his evening plans? Ignores HBP and DH. AU. EWE. Written for the Winter 2014 Livejournal SSHG Promptfest Exchange.


**A/N: This story was my contribution to the Winter 2014 SSHG_Promptfest on live journal. It's my first SS/HG fic! I should probably split it up into chapters, but I'm going to leave it as is for now. I've been tossing around the idea to continue this story...but I want to know what you think first! I'll include the original prompt at the end! It's fairly AU, and ignores much of, in the very least, HBP and DH. Many many thanks to zchristie394 for the prompt. My friend Robin for beta reading and my good friend Sarale for Brit-picking!**

Severus groaned as the mark on his arm burned. The last of the students had only just recently left, his summer break had begun. Setting the bottle of Ogden's Finest back on the shelf he summoned his robes and mask and began his walk to the gates. His thoughts drifted to Hermione, the insufferable know-it-all that she was had proved to be more than that over the past year. Perhaps the difference was that she'd graduated last year and they'd been thrust together on projects for the Order. She'd charmed a simple cauldron shaped pendant much as she had the galleons what seemed like ages ago and strung it on a chain for him to wear, she had a matching one in the shape of a flask. Giving them a means of communication when he was called to the Dark Lord.

Voldemort had grown more and more reckless as the years wore on. More often than not he called his followers simply to punish them for perceived misdeeds. Every Death Eater knew to arrive within moments of being called for fear of punishment. Severus was no longer granted any leeway in his arrival time, thus he often barely made it back to the school or Spinners End before using the pendant to call Hermione for help before passing out. Tugging the pendant from under his frock coat he tapped it with his wand and sent his usual message "I've been called". Short, simple, to the point. Slipping it back into place he touched his mark and disapparated with a crack.

As he arrived at the gates of Malfoy manor he groaned softly, how he hated coming here. With Narcissa dead, Lucius was a nearly lifeless shell of a man, Draco had fled and the house served as a reminder to the destruction of the closest thing he'd had to a family. Walking up the gravel drive he wondered where the others were. He knew he wasn't late, he'd come immediately. A prickling sense of dread washed over him as he forced his mental shields into place. He felt the warming of the charm around his neck and he knew what it said. "Be safe". The same message she sent him each time. He had a hard time hating her anymore, her well wishes each time he left were breaking him down further. Dare he call her a friend? Perhaps that's what she was now, who the hell was he to know?

As he walked through the doors of the manor and towards the study his stomach churned once more, it was quiet. Too quiet, the doors to the study stood wide open and Voldemort sat upon his throne. "Ah Ssseverusss so nice of you to join me. Come...come to me my faithful ssservant."

Crossing the stone floor Severus knelt in front of the man he despised, his face a mask of cool indifference, his mental shields locked into place. "My lord, I am here to serve." Cold fingers grasped his chin pulling his face up to meet the red eyes across from him, and Voldemort tore through his mind, even more brutal than he usually was. He was looking for something, Severus fed him memories of the time since their last meeting as he usually did giving away nothing.

The next he heard was the cry of "Crucio" as he pitched sideways, his head hitting the floor with a thud as every nerve in his body screamed in pain. It seemed to go on for hours when it stopped he fought to catch his breath while keeping his shields up. "WHERE IS HE!? WHERE IS MALFOYS BRAT?!"

"I...I don't...know my lord." Dragging himself to his knees he knelt before the vile man once again, swaying slightly as he did so

"Is he with the Order? Surely you've been spying for me as I've ordered Severusss."

"I haven't been informed of Draco being with the O.." he wasn't given a chance to finish as the Dark Lord ripped through his mind once again. Tearing through every memory he could find.

With another yell of anger, another "Crucio!" was yelled and Severus toppled over once more. Writhing on the floor in pain.

He knew he'd lost control of his bladder, at least this time there wasn't an audience of Death Eaters surrounding him. When the spell ended he was unable to drag himself upright once again. How long had he been held under it? How much more could he take before he lost his mind completely? Cracking his eyes open he watched Voldemorts bare feet walk in what seemed like a circle around him. Predator circling prey. "When is the next Order meeting?"

"To...to...tonight M'lord." Groaning softly he forced himself upright once more. Every muscle in his body protesting as he did so. He could feel a trickle of blood running down the side of his face from where he'd hit his head.

"Very well. I have plans for tonight...plans you're going to insure go off without interruption." Pausing he spun his wand between his fingers, the wand of Narcissa Malfoy taken only moments after her death. "Tonight the Ministry will fall and you will insure the Order remains...occupied. You see Severusss...I have very little use for you any longer. Be thankful I'm letting you live."

"My lord?"

"You heard me. If I didn't need you for this one last mission I'd dispose of you. I know you've been spying on me. Bella isn't as crazy as everyone suspects, she's been telling me of your lies for years now. And seeing as you bring me no new information. You're ignorant of all that I need to know... you are useless." Without more than a moments pause he raised his wand, "Pedicabo!"

Severus felt the curse wash over him, he'd read of it once somewhere, but he couldn't remember the details at the moment. He was struggling far too much to keep his shields in place to focus on another task.

"Go Severus...go to your Order. Perhaps they can keep you...safe."

Somehow he pulled himself to his feet and stumbled towards the doors. Where was Lucius? At the moment for all he knew his friend was dead. One foot in front of the other. He turned his focus on getting out the doors. When he fell down the stairs and onto the gravel walk he met the ground with a groan, his head began bleeding once again. Drawing in a slow breath he pushed himself to his knees and then again to his feet as he walked to the apparition point. Once outside the gates he let his weary body rest against the tall stone pillar and pulled his pendant out of his jacket once more. With a trembling hand he touched his wand to it and sent Hermione a message. "Ministry...attack tonight...warn them. Get them...out of Grimmauld"

Praying she listened he gave himself a few minutes as he waited for a response. What he could recall about the curse would trap whoever was in the house with him there until the conditions were met, what those conditions were he couldn't remember. Groaning as the tremors ran though his body he cast a cleansing spell as well as a warming spell over himself.

It felt like hours before his charm warmed again, he looked down and growled at her response. "Are you alright? What's going on? I've relayed the message, I believe most of them have left."

With a groan he tapped his wand to the damned pendant once again, "Believe?! Damn it girl get them out and get out yourself!"

He sent the message and took a moment to look behind him at the manor, the sight of a Death Eater approaching forced his hand. Pushing himself upright he apparated directly to the top step of Grimmauld place and hoped to Merlin they had all left.

~

Hermione stood in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place arguing with the Order members who had already arrived for tonights meeting. Most likely they had come early for a bit of Mollys cooking. "No I'm telling you everyone needs to leave! Professor Snape told me to get everyone out of the house!"

Remus looked to the others and then to the young woman in front of them, her hands on her hips and her hair seemed to crackle with energy. "Hermione, how exactly did this message come to you? How can you be certain it was him and not someone else? Really?"

Throwing her hands in the air she let out a huff and turned to leave when the door opened and Severus stumbled in using the wall for support as he headed towards what he hoped he was imagining. Voices arguing in the kitchen. As he came to a stop leaning heavily against the wall next to the table, he groaned as he felt the curse activate. "Damn it don't any of you ever listen!?"

"Professor...I tried...I couldn't come back up and check fast enough. I'm sorry..."

"Do cease your chatter Miss Granger, I'm quite aware of what you were trying to do. Now it seems there will be a raid on the ministry lacking quite a few wands on it's defensive side."

"What do you mean short a few wands Severus? What's going on?"

Properly chastised she turned in hopes of descending back down to the lab in the basement to finish her brewing, as her hand touched the knob she jerked back with a yelp of pain. "What the hell!?"

"I've been cursed Lupin. And until the terms are satisfied you all are, as you can see by Miss Grangers attempt to leave the room, stuck in here with me. Which is precisely why I told her to get you out of here!"

"What curse Professor? What are the terms?"

He pinched the bridge of his nose with a trembling hand as he dropped into a seat as gracefully as possible given his current state. Of course she would ask, the one person in the room that seemed to give a shit about him, who appeared to trust him completely, and he would have to tell her. Tell them all. "I really wish you'd left. All of you. I was cursed with the Predicabo curse."

A few gasps from the older members of the room and Hermione glanced around with her eyebrows raised. She knew she hadn't come across that particular curse in her research, though she'd hardly finished the entire restricted section before her graduation. "What is it? What do you have to do?"

He glared at her, "It took me a while to piece it together, I'd blocked it from memory as best as possible. I'm surprised you haven't memorized every book in the Hogwarts library as well as the one here by now. Surely it's listed somewhere..."

"Now Severus...you know I've warded all the darker tomes here." Molly interjected only to be silenced by a glare from both the dark potions master and Hermione.

"Yes well... as I'm sure Miss Granger is going to burst at the seams if she's not given the knowledge she seeks I shall do my best to...tactfully inform her myself. The Dark Lord feels I'm no longer of use to him and so he cursed me with the Predicabo. I'm sure he feels you'll all rather kill me than fulfill the tasks doing his dirty work for him. In short, I must fuck three people before any of us will be allowed out of this room. Now do you understand why I told you to get all these thick skulled dunderheads out of here?!" Tremors ran through his body as the Cruciatus worked it's way out of his system, his head was throbbing, he'd yet to clean himself up though the bleeding had stopped it seemed.

Hermione turned her wide eyed gaze to Snape, it was then that she actually took in his appearance. "You're bleeding..."

His bark of laughter was what seemed to break the trance the rest were in and all eyes were once again alert and trained on him. "Yes well... that's what happens when ones head meets a marble floor. Really is that all you took in from this conver..."

Before he could finish she was standing beside him with a bowl full of warm water and a cloth in her hand that she'd transfigured from Merlin knows what and her small fingers were gently pushing his hair aside.

"Kindly remove your hands from my person Miss Granger!" Upon reaching up to push her hands away he found them swatted back.

"Sit still or so help me I'll bind you to this chair. Then we'll figure out what exactly we're going to do."

As the rest of the room seemed to catch up chairs were scraping across the floor as the others began to move. Molly producing a medical kit with a pain potion and Essence of Dittany from the cupboard. Arhtur, Fred, and George cleaned out the cauldron that was sitting on the counter, the potion they'd been making long since ruined. Remus glanced towards Tonks and shrugged slightly before opening his mouth, "You never did tell us how you got word from Severus Hermione..."

She continued cleaning the wound gently before pulling her wand from it's sheath and healing the gash. Dittany was applied next, followed by the pain potion being pressed into his hand. "I charmed pendants a while ago so that I knew if he was going to need medical care. No one else seemed to bother to do anything so I took it upon myself." Was that bitterness in her voice? Quite possibly, it was after all a sore subject.

"What exactly do you propose we do then hm? I hardly want to lower myself to sleep with anyone here." Yeah that's not entirely true old man and you know it, you'll never admit it though will you?

Arthur sat down directly across from Severus as he pondered what exactly needed to take place. "We've hardly got many options. You said that the Dark Lord feels you're of no use to him anymore. What exactly does that mean? For you first and foremost."

"It means Mr. Weasley that I was sent here to die. If I don't die... there will most likely be plans in place for him to kill me anyways. I've fulfilled my usefulness and he's done with me after his final parting gift."

"Well we're just going to have to make certain that doesn't happen won't we. Now...Boys why don't you enlarge the room a bit."

Packing away the supplies Hermione let her mind wander, he didn't want to have sex with anyone present. Not even her, though that wasn't much of a surprise. No one seemed to want her for anything more than a research partner or a walking encyclopedia. Perhaps he wasn't fond of women? She'd never asked, nor had she had reason to ask. "Does it have to be three people or just three encounters sir?"

"Three people Miss Granger. Lupin do tell me what you're plotting over there with Tonks. I've not got the patience to stand many more of those glances my way."

"We were discussing our options Severus. I know you're not fond of me but, we're willing to volunteer to get this done and over with."

Tonks turned to look at Snape as well, "And if you should need it... we've a secret kept home you're welcome to stay in. We don't use it but it's there."

Standing quickly, Severus began to pace. Arms crossed over his chest, the thought alone was repulsive. What options did he have? Molly? Arthur or the twins? Groaning he realized he would have to do something with one of them as well...one of them or Hermione. The thought of Hermione was far from something he was against, no not by a long stretch. Since her graduation she'd changed, perhaps it was the hours they spent brewing for the Order and for Poppy that changed his views of her. But to admit that here...in a room full of people? Merlin she could be a virgin still. Glancing in her direction he saw her adding what looked like walls around...dear God she'd transformed a pair of chairs into a bed already. "Someone just kill me. I'm as good as dead anyways. Get it over with and get out of here."

"After I went through the trouble of healing your head? I think not."

Perhaps that was the reason he had found himself attracted to her. She cared. She had cared enough to charm a pendant for him, she was there whenever he'd returned and needed healing. That had to be what caused it. Groaning again he scrubbed his hands over his face, would she ever forgive him if he asked this of her? "Fine. Lupin. Tonks. Let's get this over with I have no desire to do it period but let us not dally any longer."

Moving behind the walled off area Hermione and Arthur had created he sat on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. It just had to be sexual encounters, hopefully he could remain dressed and untouched for the most part and break the curse at the same time.

~

Remus followed Severus, Tonks bringing up the rear setting silencing spells behind her. "So...how do we want to do this?"

"I'd rather not do it at all, but as Miss Granger pointed out simply taking my life isn't an option. I suppose I shall have to bring the pair of you to orgasm and hope that satisfies the requirement."

"Fine. You can do me first, if it doesn't work will you know before you start Remus?"

He buried his emotions just before his face flushed completely. "I should know." Should he ask her if there was a preferred method of stimulation? At least this go was with a woman, he wasn't sure he wanted to think about what he was going to have to do to Remus. "I swear to Merlin Lupin... if you come at me because it's too close to your time of the month I will hex you until you've got no bits left."

As he glanced to the pair he found that his words fell on deaf ears. They were...undressing each other. This was awkward to say the least. He was absolutely not disrobing, but perhaps he could loose his robes...maybe the coat. Sighing he stood and draped his robe over the end of the bed and simply unbuttoned the cuffs of his coat and shirt, rolling the sleeves just a bit. There that would do just fine. He glanced to the pair as the stumbled towards the bed and quickly moved out of their way, turning his back to them.

Could just being subjected to them doing their thing fulfill the requirements? No...he knew it wouldn't, that would be far too easy. Remus' voice broke him from his thoughts, "You going to do this or not Severus?"

With an audible grunt he moved to the foot of the bed and knelt onto it. Drawing a breath he forced his features to remain indifferent as always as he positioned himself between the two sets of legs. Closing his eyes he reached forward and ran his fingers over Tonks' thigh with a gentleness the woman didn't expect the man to possess.

Directed by the noises the woman was making he let his fingers run higher, keeping his eyes closed. Perhaps it was a little less real if he didn't look. As his fingers drifted over the tight bundle of nerves at her core she moaned into Remus' mouth. He may not bed women regularly, but that didn't mean he was clueless as to how to satisfy a woman. He continued his movements, alternating light strokes and gentle plucks to her clit, slowly he pressed one long finger into her and then a second. His fingers moving with practiced ease, the pace measured as if he were mixing a potion.

He could hear her breathing speed, he opened his eyes in an attempt to gauge her reaction better by her face only to find that Remus had moved his way down to her chest. He had his lips closed around one rosy nipple the other was being rolled and tugged between his thumb and forefinger. Curling his own fingers inside her now very wet channel in a 'come hither' motion, he sped his fingers a bit. Now that his eyes were open he found he couldn't tear them away from Tonks face, she wasn't what he'd call beautiful normally, but what woman wasn't beautiful when she was in the midst of coming undone.

Her hair had changed to a deep red color, her eyes were closed tightly as she took in the sensations of both men. She'd be lying if she said she'd never considered something along these lines once or twice. Alright maybe half a dozen times, Snape had that tall, dark, and dangerous air that drew her in just a bit now and then. Opening her eyes to find him watching her was all she needed to fall over the edge with a loud cry.

The moment her orgasm came, Severus felt a wave wash over him. They'd completed the first of the requirements, which meant he now had to do...something to Lupin. "It worked."

"It won't take me long Severus...just do what you need to do." Remus returned to kissing his way across Tonks' collar bone, perhaps she had been right. They'd often joked about bringing another person into their bed, watching her come undone at the hands of Snape was quite the turn on. He knew it was something that the other man would never repeat, but perhaps they could find another willing partner in the future.

Curling his lip in disgust, Severus slowly reached forward to grab hold of Remus erection. 'It's my own. It's my own. It's my own' was his mental mantra as he worked his hand over the other man. Of all the people to be stuck with, why this lot? And of all the volunteers why in the hell did Lupin willingly go through with this? Keeping his eyes firmly shut he continued his motions, hoping the wolf was as close as he had said, he wasn't sure how much longer he could stand of this.

The sounds of heated groans reached his ears only moments before his hand was covered in Lupins warm, sticky, fluid. A second, stronger wave washed over him and he quickly shifted back and off the bed, casting a wandless scourgify over his hands. His next order of business was to conjure a bowl, water, and cloth. As he scrubbed at his hands he heard the laughs of the couple on the bed.

"Come on now Professor it wasn't all that bad was it?" Came Tonks' teasing voice.

"Perhaps not for you Tonks, I however will leave the handling of the wolf to you from now on."

Still laughing the pair slowly climbed out of bed and began dressing once more. Remus slipped out of the room first, leaving Tonks to assess the older man. "You know...I quite enjoyed it personally." With those parting words she darted from the room, leaving a gawking Snape in her wake.

~

"Hermione you know he's not going to let you do this, and frankly I don't think I want to allow it either!" Molly was furious with Hermiones declaration that she was going to finish off this curse so they could get on with things.

"Oh and do you plan to go in there? Perhaps Mr. Weasley? Or Fred? Perhaps George would like to? No. I'm doing it and that's final. As soon as the wards drop, go and gather the others and see if you can stop them at the ministry." Truthfully she was certain she'd burst if she had to watch a Weasley enter that makeshift room with her Professor. She knew he only barely tolerated them as it was.

Without waiting for another argument she stormed through the door and warded it heavily without even looking at Severus. Silencing spells of her own were added over Tonks' and she let her head rest against the door. "I hate fighting with that woman."

"Miss Granger kindly remove yourself from here right now." No. No no no. He couldn't...he wouldn't.  
"Listen...sir." She couldn't call him Professor, not with what she was about to do. It was just too weird. "I've just spent the last ten minutes having it out with Molly I'm not about to argue with you as well."

"No Granger. I won't, you're my stude..." He was cut off with a soft finger pressed against his lips.

"No. I'm not, and I haven't been for a year. I'm not about to let one of them in here so you're stuck with me." How long had she thought about touching him? Purposely touching him that is, if she thought back hard enough she supposed the crush started somewhere around her third year. When he put himself between Harry, Ron, and herself and werewolf Lupin. Over the years it had been easily dismissed, only to randomly resurface. Drawing on her Gryffindor courage she raised her eyes to meet his and smiled a bit.

His gaze locked with hers, searching, not daring to hope she felt anything for him. A very faint nod of his head was all he could offer at the moment. Damn that girl...damn the curse... damn the Dark Lord for that matter. And just what was he to do after they broke the curse? Run and hide?

He grabbed her hands, stopping them as the chit had begun unbuttoning his frock coat. "No. I'll do the same as I did to Tonks. I will not go further than that...I cannot."

She closed her eyes for a moment as his hands captured her wrists, "And if I want more than that?"

"Miss...Hermione...don't... you don't deserve this. I can't, and won't do this to you. I'm not nice, and I'll be dead sometime soon."

"Severus Snape. You listen to me and you listen carefully." There went the hair crackling again, so this was how she kept those two twits in line. One of her little fingers stabbed him in the chest. "You are not going to be dead sometime soon if I have anything to say about it. I doubt you want the same things as I do...but that's fine. We'll do what we have to and then we'll fight and end this war, and then you'll be free to live your life as you wish."

Before he could speak again she stretched onto her toes and kissed him soundly. "Please."

He growled against her lips, letting his hands run up her arms and neck. His fingers were buried in her hair as he began kissing her again. Slowly backing her the few steps towards the bed.

Hermione nearly lost her ability to walk in the short distance they had to cross. When her knees met the edge of the bed she fell backwards pulling him down with her. She resumed unbuttoning his frock coat, pushing it down his shoulders as soon as she was able. "You...wear too much..."

Taking a hint he cast a wordless and wandless spell, banishing both of their clothes to a neatly folded pile on the chair.

"You've got to teach me that, it could be..oh!"

He nipped at her earlobe lightly to stop her talking, his lips ghosting over her jaw and down her neck. "You talk too much."

Would he regret this when they were finished? Would she? His conscious decided to make itself known once gain. He was too old for her, she was far too innocent to want...anything with him. Fingers drifted over her sides slowly, the swell of her breast, the dip of her stomach, the soft curve or her hip. This had to be done, he may as well enjoy it. He knew she could feel his arousal, it wasn't exactly easy to hide as it pressed into the soft flesh of her stomach. Kissing his way across her chest, giving each pert nipple just a bit of attention before kissing further. Soft open mouth kisses, light nips, gentle sucks as he drove lower, his knees coming to rest on the floor next to the bed as he pulled her to the edge. Hooking her thighs over his shoulders.

"Si...Severus... please... you don't have to...I need you."

"And you shall have me...when I'm finished taking my time with you. You smell divine, whatever that red headed twit has told you, this is rather enjoyable for a man as well love." His mind kicked into over drive once the word fell from his mouth, 'love? Did I just call her that? You're going soft old man.' Wasting no time he parted her folds with his thumbs, expelling a soft breath as he did so. Driven by her moans he leaned forward running the tip of his tongue from her perineum up and around that delightful little bundle at the top of her slit.

Groaning softly he doubled his efforts, latching onto her clit and sucking lightly. Experimentally he slid one long digit into her, thanking Merlin and Circe above she wasn't a virgin still. Another finger joined the first, and he moved them slowly in and out. "You taste as good as you smell."

She was gone, lost, an ocean of nothingness separating her mind from her body. She wasn't highly experienced, and she was sure it showed, this was pure bliss. All she could do was moan and press up against him. One hand sliding into his hair and holding him in place. "Don't...don't stop...please don't stop."

He sped his fingers a bit, he needed her to climax as much as she needed it to happen. He moaned around the tight bud between his lips, his free hand making its way to her breast. Lightly pinching and rolling the nipple. He knew she was close, her thighs tightened around him, her fingers pulling at his hair while simultaneously pushing him closer.

"Severus!" His name spilled from her lips and it was like coming home for him. He lapped up all she had to offer as her body went from rigid to utterly relaxed around him. Withdrawing his fingers he began kissing his way back up her body, waiting until she opened her eyes once more and looked at him to suck his own fingers clean.

The curse washed over him once more, and the wards fell around the house. "Hermione...I don't want to stop...I..I..."

Leaning up she pressed her lips to his, her leg wrapping around his hip and pulling him to her once more. "Please. Don't stop."

Groaning again he reached between them and grasping his erection with one hand. He lined the weeping tip up with her opening and slowly pressed himself into her. Taking it slow, savoring the feeling of her tight heat surrounding him. By the time he was buried fully within her his forehead came to rest on her shoulder, giving her a few moments to adjust.

Gripping his shoulders she closed her eyes as he filled her. She'd been with a couple of men, but none had felt like this. None had filled her so completely or taken the time to make certain she came as well. Experimentally she pressed her hips up against him, smiling at the moan that passed the mans lips. Running her hand up his neck she pressed his hair back from his face and began kissing him again as he set a slow rhythm rocking his hips against hers. As she began meeting his thrusts his own sped up, the feeling of her sucking and nibbling on his lower lip nearly sent him over the edge. "Come with me Hermione...I can't...I can't hold on...much longer."

He moved back enough to allow him to reach between them, giving her clit the pressure he knew would drive her on. Firm yet quick movements of his fingers were all it took to send her over the edge. The moment he felt her walls clench down around him he gave in. Three more quick hard thrusts and he came with her name on his lips.

~

Before he could collapse on top of her he rolled to his side pulling her with him, his hand running over her soft skin slowly. Her even breathing was nearly enough to put him to sleep, he knew they should move onto the bed fully or go to an actual bedroom, but he couldn't be bothered to move just yet.

"I hope they listened and left once the wards dropped." Her words were muffled against his chest, she firmly refused to move herself from his person unless he forced her.

Lazily summoning his wand he cast a 'Homenum Revelio' to check. "It appears they have suddenly grown brains and listened. We are alone, perhaps we should move somewhere more...comfortable. Or, if you desire, we may join the others at the Ministry?"

She sat up quickly, one hand firmly resting upon his chest. "No. We will not be going to the Ministry. You're far too big of a target and I'm not letting you go! I told you I wasn't about to let you die and I meant it."

"Alright, alright." Untangling his limbs from hers, Severus stood and collected their pile of clothes. Setting it on the bed he began pulling his trousers on.

With a grin Hermione grabbed his white shirt and pulled it on, tucking the rest of their clothes under her arm she snatched up her wand and lowered the wards she'd placed before darting from the room, completely ignoring his protests.

"Damn it Hermione! I'm not traipsing through this house without my clothes!" Of course he was going to, if only to see her in nothing but his shirt once again. Palming his own wand he set the kitchen back to it's original state and followed after her.

Her laughter rang through the hall as he mounted the stairs after her, his longer legs made it easy to catch up and as soon as he did he hauled the young witch up into his arms and through the door to his usual bedroom with a growl. Dropping her onto the bed he covered her body with his own. "I shouldn't want this. Merlin knows I shouldn't..."

"Shhh." Pressing a finger to his lips she simply gazed up at him. "I won't even tell you when I first had a school girl crush on you. I never expected this, but I'm not upset about it."

"Mmm really now? There are ways I could extract that information from you. I'm not a kind man Hermione. You'd be smart to take your clothes and go back to your own room. And we all know you're heralded as the brightest witch of your age." He glanced down at her body beneath him. She'd left his shirt unbuttoned and it was currently just barely covering her chest.

"And you would be smart and shut up and take what's offered. Though...if this is just. If it's only..." drawing her lower lip between her teeth she refused to meet his eyes as she worked to form the words she wanted to say.

Gently easing her lip away from danger with his thumb, he used the palm of his hand to turn her face back to him. "I don't have much practice with this sort of thing. I'm sure I will snap at you and say all the wrong things, and you'll run as far as you can one day, but I find that I may rather enjoy this arrangement. Especially if you dress like this more often." Resting his forehead against hers he nearly smiled.

"I guess we'll just have to learn together then won't we?"

"I guess we will." He was slowly kissing over her face. Nose, cheeks, jaw, chin, when he finally found her lips the kiss was light, his eyes falling shut as he savored the feel of her lips against his. The blinding pain took him by surprise and he pushed himself back away from the bed with an anguished cry.

"Severus? Severus what's wrong?" It took only a moment of confusion before Hermione was on her feet, looking at the half dressed man in front of her.

Another cry of pain and terror was all he could manage as he clutched at his left arm, clawing at the mark that seemed to be boiling under the skin. His short nails were biting into the skin around it leaving bloodied marks. She knew she had to stop him, but every time she got close he cried out again and moved away. There was a look of pure fear in his eyes, the most expression she'd ever seen written all over his face.

"Severus?" No response, he just kept clawing at the dark mark. "You have to stop! Professor you're hurting yourself!" Grabbing her wand from the bed she considered her options quickly. She had to stop him, and she could only think of a few ways of doing so. There was no way she could wrestle him down. Raising her wand quickly she cast the first spell she could think of. "Stupefy!"

A quick cushioning charm was put on the floor before he could hit it. "Mobilicorpus" Levitating him up and onto the bed she pondered for a few moments. She needed to wake him and see what she could do, or should do, but she couldn't let him claw at his arm again. "I'm sorry..."

She bound his hands and feet to the bed just in case before moving to kneel next to him. The mark was still rolling and bubbling under his skin, but the ink seemed to be...bleeding and he felt hot to the touch. Something was very very wrong, but what? "Rennervate"

He cried out again, and began struggling against his bonds. Moving off the bed Hermione quickly buttoned up his shirt and pulled her jeans on, running to the bathroom she conjured a bowl and filled it with tepid water and grabbed a cloth from the linen cabinet before rushing back to his bedside. "Please...please tell me what to do."

Dipping the cloth in the cool water she moved to gently clean the blood from his arm only to be greeted with the man in question crying out "NO! Don't...touch...it. Aaargh!"

Redirecting her efforts she brought the cool cloth to his forehead mopping away the sweat, "what do I do? Please stay with me, tell me how to fix it."

His breath was coming in harsh pants, the black ink mixing with blood as it seeped from the mark on his arm and down onto the blanket under him. She hardly registered the sound of the floo downstairs coming to life, continuing to do what she could to comfort him without touching his arm.

"Hermione? Severus? Where are you?"

Bolting to the door she threw it open and ran to the top of the stairs, "Madam Pomfrey? Up here! Come quick please!"

Climbing to the top of the stairs Poppy was grabbed by the hand and lead down the hall to Severus' room. "I didn't know what to do. He was trying to tear his arm apart. I bound him to the bed but he just keeps screaming. Please help me Madam Pomfrey, Please I don't know what to do. He won't let me touch his arm. And then he just lost consciousness..."

"You did well child. Why don't you go wait for the others, I was sent ahead here but there is news to be shared."

"No. I'm staying here." Crossing her arms over her chest she found that the sleeves of his shirt had un-bunched them selves and now covered her hands completely, and she decided she really couldn't care less what anyone thought.

Taking in the young girls appearance, the matron simply nodded. "I see. Well you can help me then. Voldemort has been killed, when the Death Eaters began falling to the ground clutching their arms in pain I was sent here to Severus." Drawing her wand she began a series of diagnostic tests as well as placing charms to ease the pain. "There's not much we can do but you keeping him from harming himself most certainly saved his life. Some of the others clawed at their marks so badly the bled out before anything could be done to stop them."

Moving to the other side of the bed Hermione returned to wetting the cloth and mopping at his brow, "Dead? Voldemort is dead? The war is over? How?"

"Stop child. I don't know the details, I'm sure the others will share everything when they return. For now, lets get him taken care of."

She watched the matron work, helping as directed. "Is he going to be alright?"

"Oh yes, I should think so. This happened after the last war, but not nearly as bad. Just severe pain. I guess it shows hat this time the monster is gone for good. Don't fret." From one of her pockets she pulled out a set of vials, "Would you hold his head up so we can get these in him?"

Slipping an arm behind his head she lifted it from the pillow, moving his lips apart as Poppy poured the potions in one at a time and massaged his throat until he swallowed.

The mark finally stopped moving and seemed to be done expelling the inky substance a softly murmured 'scourgify' cleared the mess away. "It'll be too tender to clean properly for a few days I'd wager, but we really can't be sure. He should wake soon, I need to go and see if St. Mungos needs my help. I'm sure the others will be along soon. Do you need anything else before I go?"

"No ma'am...should I release him?"

"No I'd wait until he's awake to make sure he doesn't go at it all over again." With a nod the older woman left the room and floo'd to St. Mungos.

Moving to his right side Hermione lay down beside him, fingers running through his hair lightly as she waited for him to wake up. "It's over now, he's gone and you'll be free to go off and live your life however you want. It's the least you deserve you know?"

She wasn't sure how long she had laid there combing through his hair, watching him sleep. It can't have been too long, an hour at most.

He'd been awake for a while, enjoying listening to her talk softly, the feel of her fingers running through his hair was calming, but he needed to move. When his voice came it was hoarse from his screaming, "Unbind me".

"Sorry...Madam Pomfrey told me to wait and make certain that you wouldn't try and claw your arm to bits again." Fetching her wand she murmured softly, "Finite Incantatem"

Flexing his fingers, and bending his arms at the elbow he turned to his side to face her. His eyes finding the now nearly translucent Dark Mark. "They've done it. He's gone."

"They have. What will you do now?" The question wasn't one she was certain she wanted an answer to. They weren't in a relationship, they had just barely been friends before today.

"I don't know. A vacation perhaps? There's a certain witch I'd like to get to know better as well..." He reached forward tugging gently on one of her curls as he met her gaze slowly. "Perhaps she'll apprentice at this school I teach at for reasons I've yet to discover so that we can see more of each other."

"I'm sure she'd like to get to know you better too. If she's smart she'll jump on the opportunity to be an apprentice..."

"Oh she's very smart, brightest witch of her age they say." Leaning forward he kissed her once more, it was such a new sensation, and yet it felt as though it was the most natural thing in the world. Like returning home after a long journey.

**A/N: Here's the original prompt: Snape was cursed by Voldemort with 'pedicabo' as part of a plot. The curse mandates that the affected have sexual relations with three people, and, once activated, the people in the room will be forced to remain inside of it until the quantity has been satisfied. Voldemort sends Snape to Grimmauld Place and activates it, hoping to hold the Order there while he attacks the Ministry, Gringotts, or Hogwarts. Will any of them be brave enough to complete the task so that they can stop the death eaters? Will Snape's tentative friend/acquaintance, Hermione, apply for the job?.**

**Let me know what you think! Should I continue? Write a spin off? Sod off? ;-)**


End file.
